


Cookies

by Avengerz (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: And a bit of Sad Tony, Cookies, Fluff, M/M, Minific, Nothing major though, That's mainly it, and a bit of angst, but mainly fluff, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Avengerz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An attempt at baking cookies goes awful, and Tony is to blame.</p>
<p>Steve knows that it's not Tony's fault, that he's never baked before, but he still gets mad.</p>
<p>And then apologizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Well! Hi! I didn't really want this to be my 'debut fic', but I was too impatient to avoid posting for any longer. So, this is... well, my first fanfic on Ao3, and one of my first fics in general.
> 
> Most people are like, "Oh, I'm new, so go easy", but that's not me! I want an honest opinion! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy.
> 
> This was a prompt from my friend Grace.
> 
> (( Oh, and Steve may seem a bit OOC at first. Keep reading, I explain. :) Sorry 'bout that. ))

Steve took one bite of the cookie, and his face crinkled up in disgust. He set down the half-eaten cookie and swallowed with a visible effort as Tony looked on anxiously.

"What is it? What's wrong? Did I not put enough sugar in? I put in eight cups, I thought that would be enough."

"No, you- Tony! I said eight  _tablespoons_ of sugar, not cups!" Steve said through gritted teeth, looking irritably at the flour-covered mess that was Tony.

Tony shrugged sheepishly and wiped a hand across his cheek, leaving a streak of flour in its wake.

"I... I've never really baked before, Steve." He said, glancing away. "And anyways, they're still edible!" Tony continued, gesturing to the first batch of cookies, that lay cooling still on the cookie sheet.

"No, they're not! You know Bruce doesn't like too much sugar, and the same for Natasha! You're the only one in the whole tower who will eat them!"

Tony snorted, rolling his eyes. "I bet Thor will eat 'em." He muttered under his breath.

"Thor's in New Mexico, with Jane, as you very well know!" Steve snapped.

Normally, he wouldn't be so irritable, in fact, he probably would have usually found this to be adorable. It seemed he thought everything that Tony did was adorable. But they had already worked for nearly two hours on these cookies, and they were ruined. Not to mention that they had made enough batter for twenty batches. (About long enough to last The Avengers a week. Well, probably more like 2 days, taking into account Steve's super-serum-enhanced appetite, not to mention Thor, when he was in town. And Bruce may look tiny, but the guy can pack calories away like nobody's business. Steve figured that The Other Guy had some part in this.) Batter that would now go to waste.

Tony turned his back, his head turned just enough that he could see Steve. "Well, then, I'll eat them all myself!"

"That's not the point!" Steve said. 

Tony sighed suddenly, his shoulders slumping. "You're right, Steve. I couldn't even follow simple instructions to make cookies. That is a pretty epic failure."

Steve felt a sharp stab of guilt go through his chest. "Oh, Tony, I didn't mean it." He moved up behind the genius and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I'm just upset that the cookies will go to waste."

Tony was stiff for a moment, then he let himself relax into Steve's embrace.  "Yeah, I know you didn't mean it. It's just... story of my life, you know? Failures."

Steve pressed a light kiss to the back of Tony's next, enjoying the slight tremble it sent through Tony's body. "That's not true, Tony." He said seriously. "You're not a failure, and you can do lots of things that I could never hope to do. So you can't make cookies. That's okay. Lots of people can't bake." He paused for a second, then said, "I'm sorry for snapping at you, Tony." 

Tony was silent for a moment, then he wiggled around in Steve's arms until he could face the super soldier. His intelligent brown eyes flicked over Steve's face, then he grinned brilliantly. "Okay. I forgive you."

Tony snuggled in closer to Steve, resting his head against his chest. and Steve smiled. 

"I'll try not to get mad at you again. That was... unreasonable of me." 

Tony brought his head back again to look at Steve. "Seriously, Cap, it's okay. I forgive you."

Steve grinned, and wiped the smudge of flour off of Tony's cheek. "Good." Then his eyes went serious, and he brought his other hand up from Tony's waist to capture the billionaire's face in his hands. 

Slowly, gently, he pulled Tony up to his face, and bent down to accomadate the shorter man. 

Their lips pressed together, slowly and gently at first, then Tony pressed up harder against Steve, and the kiss grew hard and messy, but just as enjoyable.

When Steve pulled back to breathe, Tony laid his head back against the Steve's chest.

 

"Yeah, I defenitely forgive you." Tony sighed with a smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, short and fluffy. Hope you liked it!


End file.
